


A Mother's Love

by GhoulDash97



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulDash97/pseuds/GhoulDash97
Summary: After having been with Twilight Sparkle for so long and watching her complete her assignments without fail, Celestia could not have been anymore proud of her. But there is one thing that she cannot let go of: her son, Spike. Having been with him for years now since he hatched as an egg, she has found to be very difficult to part from him since he has become part of her life now. Just what is she going to do to deal with this form of closure?This story was taken down by the upper brass on Fimfiction. So I will be writing this story on here from now on. For those of you who are new, I wrote this story on Fimfiction and I was hoping to write more, but the story was taken down just barely after the first chapter. So this will be the stomping ground for all my more explicit stories. Don't worry, there will be more chapters to come. So just sit back and enjoy yourselves for this forbidden story. This is Ghoul and I'll see you on the other side.





	1. Chapter 1

"So Princess Celestia, how do you do this spell again?" a young filly asked.

"Well Twilight, you have to glow your horn, think about what's in your head, and transform this object into what you thought of." Princess Celestia explained.

"Okay. Just trying to get used to it. No matter what object I think of, it always turns into something that coughs."

"Spells are a work-in-progress for young fillies such as yourself, Twilight Sparkle. Once you have transformed the object one more time, you may go. In the meantime, keep going while I deal with some issues of my own."

"Yes, Princess!"

Having spent all day with her personal pupil Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia was in the mood to dismiss her for the day. Along with the fact that she has to handle the Canterlot officials. The pressure building upon her was enough to make her explode the sun. If not for the fact that she decided to help Twilight Sparkle study more about magic. Still, she felt more than ready to shirk her responsibilities when the day was over.

"I can't wait until my schedule clears up..."

Ten minutes later, she made it towards the town hall to listen to a one-hour meeting.

"Hello, Fancy Pants. A pleasant day we're having?" Princess Celestia said.

"Yes, Your Highness. Can't say the same for the rest of my compatriots thought..." Fancy Pants said, looking at the other members.

She looked around and saw that the rest of his entourage was with him, unnerving her.

"Oh my... these snobs again?" she whispered into his ear.

"Princess, I understand that the very last thing you want is to listen to us about trivial matters, to me anyway, but they have needs and obligations. I promise that after this, we won't bother you for a month."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just an aristocrat. They expect no less of me to consult you, Princess."

"Very well. Have a seat."

"Yes, Your Grace. And I will not tell you to change your attitude about us, but please mind your tongue the next time we come here, please use your words carefully. The very last thing that we need are rumors."

"I understand."

After Fancy Pants took his seat along with Celestia, the meeting began. The meeting lasted two hours. Celestia felt like she was going to fall asleep after listening for so long about the Society's petty wants and needs . After the next half-hour, the meeting was finally adjourned. She quickly made her way back to Twilight, who was finally finished with her transformation spell.

"Do you see it, Princess? I did it!" Twilight said, rather excitedly.

"Yes, you did. And you did a marvelous job at that. You can go home now. Tomorrow, you will be learning about transportation spells."

"Okay. Thank you, Princess!"

After she left, Celestia stretched back and yawned. Then she turned towards her secretary and said,

"If you find Spike, send him to my room and no disturbances."

"Yes Princess." her secretary said.

Upon leaving, she teleported back to her room. She stripped out of every last garment she wore and fell on top of her bed, completely exhausted. As she laid there, she said,

"I wonder how my son is doing~?"

She giggled about every thought that she fantasized about doing with him. Then she looked at the time.

"I better raise the moon when he's finished." she said as she gazed at the clock.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Spike!"

"Oh~. Come on in~."

He opened the door and in came Spike. Ripe and young bursting with energy at the age of twelve, wearing his indigo shorts and his serpent-printed shirt. He had a very spiked mohawk on top of his head, slightly pointed ears, and a long tail accompanied by the purple scales all over his body. Upon opening the door, he covered his eyes.

"Oh. S-Sorry, Your Highness." he said with a weak apology.

"No, silly~. I want you to give me one of your special massages~." she said in a smooth tone.

Upon hearing that, Spike stopped covering his eyes.

"Oh. Do you want me to get the oil?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"By all means~." she said, giggling.

As he went over to the bathroom, she said,

"And remember. When it's just the two of us, you either call me mom or mommy, okay~?"

"Okay mom!" he shouted from across the bathroom.

"That's better..."

After a minute, he went back to her room with the oil. Before he could get on top of her, she said,

"But first..."

She turned her head around and moved her right arm to give signals. Upon reading them, Spike said,

"Uh... I'm not sure if I'm..."

Instead of saying anything, she just smiled and signaled him to strip. He complied reluctantly and started taking his clothes off all the way down to his unmentionables. Before he could proceed any further, Celestia stopped him and said,

"Are you forgetting something~?"

Spike looked down and groaned. Then he asked,

"Do I have to...?"

Like before, she didn't respond and just smiled. He groaned and said,

"Fine."

He took off his briefs and finally got on top of Celestia. As he proceeded to squeeze a small portion of it, he started spreading it on her upper back. As he did so, he asked,

"So how was Twilight, mom?"

"She's fine. A little rusty on her transformations spell though." she replied as she slightly moaned.

"Is that right? What else happened?"

"A little lower, please. Around the legs."

Hearing this made Spike blush slightly. But he conceded by squeezing some oil and spreading it onto her hooves.

"Heading back on subject, I had to listen to those boring ponies again." she said as she started to moan more.

"You mean the Canterlot society?" he asked as he rubbed her calves.

"The same. In that meeting, I had to listen to Jet Set's complaint about getting the wrong tickets for the next Wonderbolt show. Coupled by others which involved petty arguments between more privileges and other activities. Hearing them speak about it just made me want to sleep. And don't get me started on Blueblood."

"What'd he do?"

"He asked if he could have more private parties."

"Is that really saying much?"

"No, but I just wished he would spend less. The taxes we collect give him too much to hold and it disturbs the neighbors."

"Well, I haven't been able to sleep much."

"Exactly. I need to figure out how to shorten his allowance, but what?"

As he continued to rub across her legs, Celestia suddenly had a playful idea. She turned towards Spike and asked,

"Could you get the oil on my thighs~?"

Hearing this stunned Spike and made him blush even harder now. Knowing that he couldn't disobey her, he said,

"S-Sure."

He squeezed out a little more oil and started rubbing her thighs. The thick softness surrounding them started to arouse Spike. He started breathing harder the more he rubbed them, to the point of nearly touching his penis. Taking notice of this, Celestia giggled and asked,

“Could you do my butt next, Spike~?”

Spike blushed a bright red, hearing her asking him to massage her rump. He looked at her butt and it looked to be the size of the sun she raises daily along with the moon. He felt like he wanted to do stuff to it, but the last thing he wanted to do was be punished for his misdeeds. Deciding to toy with him, Celestia ordered,

“Please make sure the oil’s spread all over~. I want to feel my cheeks sop~.”

“Y-Yes, mommy.” Spike said in a sheepish manner.

Squeezing out the oil, Spike placed his hands on Celestia's butt and proceeded to rub all over it. He made sure to spread the oil from the outside to the inside of her buttcheeks.

"Oh~. Mnn~. More, Spike~." Celestia said.

Spike did as he was ordered and massaged Celestia's butt even further. As he massaged and immersed himself into his mother's rump, he felt his penis expand and leak precum. But what made him breathless was when he looked at her anus. He wanted nothing more than to plunge his tongue into that delicious hole of hers, but Celestia took notice of this and tripped Spike, landing face-first into her butt. She grabbed him and got on top of him with her bosom shoved into her face, nearly suffocating him.

"You were going to play with yourself, were you~?" Celestia asked.

"I-I wasn't. I was just-"

"Just what?"

"I-I don't know. I-"

"As punishment, you owe me ten kisses as well as all night without cease~." 

"What?"

"Somepony has to control your urges~."

"All night?" Spike grumbled.

"You can’t do anything if all you have on your mind is treasure~. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"You do?"

"I do."

"Good. Now give mommy a kiss."

"But what if somepony sees us?"

"Nopony will. Spike, don't you love me? Don't you love your mommy?"

"Of course I love you mommy..."

The two kissed and Celestia started touching Spike’s penis. He moaned erotically as she started stroking it up and down while shoving him into her breasts.

“M-Mommy-” Spike said before she place her right nipple into his mouth.

“Shhh~. It’s your feeding time~. Just let mommy take of your boner~...” Celestia whispered into his ears.

Listening to her words, Spike closed his eyes and started suckling on Celestia’s breasts like a baby. She continued to stroke him while he moaned with his mouth full.

"Do you like this, sweetie?" Celestia asked as she stroked his penis.

***

After that, Celestia got out of bed and slowly lowered the sun. Then she raised the moon. Upon doing that, she see's Nightmare Moon's spot on it.

"Oh how I miss you dear sister..." she said tearfully as she raised it.

When she was finished, she woke him back up to have dinner. After that, they went back to to having sex before going to sleep for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at seven o’clock, Celestia got out of bed and lowered the moon before raising the sun. After that, she went over to her bed and playfully started poking Spike's face.

“C’mon sleepyhead~. Wake up~.” Celestia giggled, playfully poking Spike’s face.

But Spike wouldn’t budge from the poking that she gave him. Pouting from this result, Celestia said,

“Guess it’s secret weapon time~.”

Raising her upper body, Celestia got on all fours and dangled her huge breasts on Spike’s body. Moving them around, she waved her breasts on him and slowly pressed them against his face. While he did slightly budge, he did open his eyes and he continued to remain in his slumber. Seeing no other options left, Celestia dropped her chest on Spike’s face and started suffocating him. Feeling this heaviness and the lack of breath weigh in on him, Spike woke up and pinched Celestia’s nipples to get her off him.

“Mommy…” Spike pouted before giving the bed a single, weak pound.

“There he is~...” Celestia said, pushing her breasts against Spike’s body.

“I was sleeping so well…” Spike responded as he tried lifting Celestia’s breasts off him.

“Oh~? And what were you dreaming about~?” Celestia asked, tackling Spike in the process.

“I was dreaming about ice-cream.” Spike said with Celestia’s breasts in his face.

“Oh, how cute~. Now why don’t you quit playing hard-to-get and have some milk~. Or maybe you like getting poked in the face~.” Celestia said before playfully poking Spike’s face once more.

“Okay, okay. J-Just quit poking me.” Spike begged before grabbing her breasts.

“Oh poo~. No cake for you~.” Celestia teased as she playfully spanked the young dragon.

Wasting no time, Celestia hoisted Spike up in front of her huge breasts and he was as eye-wided as ever. Placing his hands on them, he squeezed them gently and gave them some light pecks before pressing his face into them. The thick softness reminded him of marshmallows and taffy as he continued to play with them. He tried picking them up, but they were so heavy that he felt as if he were trying to lift weights.

“You always try lifting them~. But your attempts are always the cutest~.” Celestia said, giggling at Spike’s attempt to carry her breasts.

Hearing this, Spike held nothing back and started sucking on Celestia’s breasts.Celestia, giggling even more at Spike’s assertiveness, grabbed and tackled him on her bed as he continued to suck away at her bosom until ten o’clock.

***

An hour later, Princess Celestia and Spike were in the kitchen, making pancakes with each other. Princess Celestia was wearing nothing but an apron with her mane braided in a bun and her breasts hanging out and Spike was still wearing his pajamas. After pouring the batter on the frying pan, Spike started sprinkling some of the pancakes with small ingredients such as chocolate chips and cinnamon raisins.

“You really enjoy softening up your body, don’t you~?” Celestia asked while sprinkling the ingredients.

“I can’t help it, mom. I just really love chocolate chips!” Spike said as he sprinkled some more on his.

“If you keep eating too many sweets, it will go into your hip~. But that’s okay~. It will just give me something to squeeze when I’m tired~.” Celestia said before grabbing Spike’s butt.

“Eeek!” Spike exclaimed when he felt his butt get squeezed.

“Oh~. It feels even girlier than I can remember~. I should think about dressing you in my old clothes~.” Celestia said, holding Spike closer to her and squeezing his rear.

“Mommy, stop it~!” Spike erotically as he started squeezing her nipples.

The two moaned passionately as they squeezed each other’s privates and they felt very turned on from touching one another. But before they could continue their little match, they smelled the pancakes burning.

“Oops~.” Celestia said as she flipped the pancakes over.

“Maybe we should focus on breakfast first…” Spike said, chuckling nervously.

“Indeed~. I’ll squeeze your fat dragon buns later~.” Celestia said as she focused her attention on baking pancakes along with Spike.

After they were finished making the pancakes, the two seated themselves and started eating. But not before Celestia undid her apron, displaying her body in captivating nudism. As they were consuming their breakfast, Celestia could only think about Spike while she was still eating. Even as he remained by her side, one thing she knew was certain. There would come a time where he would have to leave Canterlot with Twilight. It was weighing a lot on her mind for quite some time, but it wouldn’t lower her spirits, not as long as Spike was around to keep her company. But regardless, she wanted to spend as much time as she could with him until he would eventually have to leave with Twilight, whether he would love it or otherwise. Seizing an opportunity, Celestia smudges her breasts into her pancakes and playfully says,

“Oh boo~. I made a mess of my chest~. Would you be a doll and come over here, Spike~?”

“This wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t walking around the castle like this.” Spike whined as he walked over to her side.

Walking over to her side, Spike grabbed a napkin and tries cleaning her chest, but Celestia had other plans. She took the napkin out of his hand and says with a smug grin,

“Please use your tongue~.”

Hearing this made Spike feel as if he were being condescended and treated like a child. But not wanting to disobey her, Spike does as she commands and proceeds to clean Celestia with his mouth. Licking around the chest with his tongue, he could think of nothing but the carnal pleasure he felt from gliding his tongue all over his mother’s body.

“Was there anything else you wanted to do after this~?” Celestia asked with her hands on her chest.

“I think Twilight and her friends can wait for us.” Spike said, licking his lips in the process as he grabbed her two huge breasts.

Pushing Celestia down on the table, Spike grabbed two jugs of maple syrup and poured them all over Celestia. She was nothing but a big sticky mess at this point and Spike couldn’t care less about what state she was in. He started licking every inch of her body and was very thorough over every spot he licked. Eventually, this turned into sex which lasted until noon.


	3. Chapter 3

After showering and cleaning each other up, the two got dressed and prepared to leave the castle for their duties.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later then." Spike said as he was about to leave for Twilight and her friends.

"Hold on. Are we forgetting something, young drake~?" Celestia asked, pointing at her lips.

Chuckling to brush off the embarrassment, Spike walked over to Celestia to hear what she had to say. Just then, she crouched down and gave him a kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted for two minutes and they didn't bother to mind their surroundings. After letting him go, Celestia said,

"I'll see you tonight, sweetie~."

Blowing him a kiss, Celestia left the castle hallways to do her duties as a princess. Spike, on the other hand, left to go and see Twilight and her friends.

"I wonder what Twilight and her friends have planned today? They're pretty proactive when it comes to new experiments." Spike wondered as he walked.

After walking for a good half-hour, he spotted Twilight doing experiments while her friends kept her company in the garden area of Canterlot.

“Hey, it’s Spike!” Minuette shouted as she walked towards the dragon.

Twilight’s friends went over and greeted Spike. After he finished exchanging his hellos, Spike walked over to Twilight and asked,

“So what will we be doing today?”

“We are going to learn teleportation today.” Twilight answered while reading her book.

"We went out here today because you wanted to be a magician?" Spike asked with a confused tone.

“I thought of this project last night when Princess Celestia said we would learn about teleportation for today’s project. It will be fool-proof.” Twilight said as she read through her book.

"So who's gonna be your Guinea pig, Twilight?" Lyra Heartstrings asked.

"Why Spike, of course." Twilight answered.

"Huh? Why me?" Spike whined.

"Because you're the only boy in our circle." Lemon Hearts answered.

"What?! That's friggin' sexist! I refuse to be your test subject because I'm a boy!" Spike said as he turned away from them.

"Oh, don't be like that~. Twilight's just trying to impress the Princess~." Minuette reasoned as she wrapped an arm around Spike's shoulders.

"Everytime I get used in any of your experiments, I end up suffering." Spike said.

“Name a time.” Minuette said.

“I was nearly turned into a frog one time when Twilight wanted to work on transformation spells.” Spike answered.

“It was for a school assignment. Besides, you always wondered what it would be like to be another animal.” Lyra said.

“You also tried growing mushrooms all over my body when you needed extra credit for a school assignment.” Spike brought up.

“You knew that some of us needed to make up for that class.” Lemon Heart countered.

“I nearly got poisoned from that damned spell!” Spike shouted.

“Okay, okay, we see your point. But we can reward you this time.” Lyra said, wrapping her arms around Spike.

“You girls think I was born yesterday? I’m not falling for any of your tricks again!” Spike said, proceeding to walk back to the castle.

“Well, what if we told you we had a whole load of gems stashed away in our closets?” Lyra said, keeping a tight grip on Spike.

“I have plenty of those back at the castle.” Spike said.

“But if we told you that they were totally rare?” Minuette said.

“Rare?” Spike asked, starting to feel intrigued.

“We smuggled them outside so many spooky caves inside and outside of Canterlot.” Lemon Heart claimed, surrounding Spike as well.

“What’re you-?” Moon Dancer asked before being silenced by Lyra’s magic.

“We’ll be sure to share some with you if you decide to participate in our class project~.” Minuette said, leaning closer to Spike.

Spike felt even more tempted than ever before, now having heard about the gems.

“So how about it, Spike~?” Lyra asked, with her and Lemon Heart leaning closer to Spike as well.

While the last thing that he wanted to do was be used as a crash dummy for another one of their experiments, Spike could not deny that he wanted those gems in his mouth. He knew that he was risking his own body for the jewels that he so desperately craved, but the fact that he’s being rewarded for his efforts like is enough for him to go through the grinder. So he said,

“Only for the gems.”

“Sweet! So Twilight, when will you be ready?” Minuette asked, turning around in pure delight.

“Just about finished, Minuette. Now Spike, would you please stand right over there on that rock?” Twilight ordered, pointing at a rock on her left.

“I can taste those jewels already.” Spike said to himself with his mouth drooling.

Walking towards the rock, Spike’s mouth slobbered more as he thought about the rare gems that the girls have mentioned. His stomach rumbled more and more he thought about the jewels. But he had a job to do and no reward came without a price or thereof. Nevertheless, Spike was being paid with something he loved and he was going to pay that price for it. After standing where he was told, Twilight began to summon a ray of magic from her horn and it glowed.

“Woah…” Spike claimed, filled with amazement.

After warming her magic up, Twilight waved her hands and she made Spike teleport.

“Where do you think Spike was teleported off to?” Lyra asked, wondering where the young dragon was.

“Beats the crap out of me. Maybe he ended up in the library or something.” Twilight said as she started to leave the garden area.

“Hopefully, he doesn’t lose anything.” Minuette said as she joined the girls.

“Meh. He’ll be fine…” Moon Dancer said as she walked with Twilight.

***

As Princess Celestia was attending a royal banquet with the nobles, her mind was solely focused on Spike. She was disgusted by the atmosphere that upper class gave off and there wasn’t really saying much about the gazes that she received. She could feel the perverted looks that most of the nobles were giving her and she wanted nothing more than to incinerate them. She didn’t even enjoy the attire that she wore, or any attire for that matter. She enjoyed the freedom of nudism and the fact that her naked body was being ravaged by Spike and Spike alone in her huge bedroom. But that thought wasn’t enough to satisfy her, what with being hit on and listening to gossip.

“So else would we be discussing, Fancy Pants?” the Sun Princess asked in her regal tone.

“Oh. Well Your Majesty, I was thinking that-” Fancy Pants said before hearing a sudden scream up in the sky.

Everypony looked up and saw that it was Spike falling in mid-air. Without any warning, Spike could only scream before falling into Celestia’s gigantic cleavage. Spike struggled to get himself out for a brief minute before popping his head out of her cleavage. Keeping her composure, Celestia giggled and asked,

“So what brings you here, my dear child? Shouldn’t you be playing with your friends?”

“I was. Twilight wanted to try a teleportation spell.” Spike explained.

“We’ll talk about it later. But right now, you must go.” Celestia said before pulling Spike out of her cleavage.

Spike received nothing but scathing looks from most of the nobles while the others just chuckled nonchalantly as he was being escorted out by Celestia. After seeing him out and kissing him on the cheek, Celestia came back inside and most of everypony went back to their regularities. But when Celestia went back to Fancy Pants, one arrogant young noble asked,

“So Fancy Pants, what were you saying before that filthy little reptile interrupted you?”

“Oh no…” Fancy Pants said, pinching his nose bridge in embarrassment.

“No what…?” the noble asked before turning towards an angry Celestia.

The next thing that happened, Celestia punched the noble so hard that he flew all the way over to Yakyakistan in Prince Rutherford’s throne room where he was eating, knocking his food over. Seeing this, an angry Prince Rutherford and a group of more yaks in his throne room beat him to a pulp before punching him back over to Canterlot.

“So what were you saying before, Fancy Pants?” Princess Celestia asked in a chipper tone.

Fancy Pants could do nothing but pinch his nose bridge in embarrassment as the party continued onwards for most of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

After making it back from the party, Spike was eating nothing but jewels while Twilight and her friends were talking with one another. With every bite he took from the jewels he earned, Spike felt nothing but satisfaction. But at the same time, he felt the humiliation when he was teleported into nobles’ party. Especially when he fell directly in Celestia's cleavage.

"So where did you teleport into?" Minuette asked, laying on Spike in the process.

"That's none of your business. And didn't you say these were rare?" Spike said while munching on his gems.

"We gave you our gems. And besides, we wanna know where you ended up." Lyra said, sitting next to Spike.

"No." Spike said with his mouthful.

"C'mon. You owe us~." Lemon Heart teased.

But before the girls could pester Spike any further, he suddenly received a message from Celestia. After reading it, he said,

"I'll see you girls later. I gotta go."

"Gotta see mommy again~?" Lyra teased.

"Yes…" Spike grumbled.

"What a Momma's boy. Always ditching us because you got important things to do for her. You may as well be glued to her." Lemon Heart said as she poked Spike's cheeks.

"Don't be like that, Lemon Heart. Besides, it's not his fault he shares the bedroom with his mommy~." Minuette said, joining in on the teasing.

That little insult spooked Spike out of his wits. While he was close to Twilight and her friends, he would dare not open up about his relationship with Celestia. If that were to ever happen, he would never live it down with them or worse.

"Right… Momma's boy…" Spike said, chuckling nervously as he started to leave.

"Well, tell the princess we said hi. And bring something sweet for us tomorrow, Momma's boy~." Lyra teased.

"Would you girls give it a rest? I'm not a Momma's boy!" Spike shouted while he walked away.

After waving goodbye to the girls, Spike walked back to the castle on Celestia's order. It dawned on him that he was treated like this, but he was more often than not teased for his close relationship to Celestia. He never appreciated it, but he knew it was better than being found out by his friends. As far back as Spike can remember, he has been sleeping with Celestia ever since he was a hatchling. He knew it was hard to keep secrets, but he feared the day the beans would spill. If it were to ever occur, he would be exiled from Twilight’s circle of friends. Even worse, he wouldn’t be able to see his mother again. That thought would chill Spike to the bone since he’s normally the good boy of the group. But deciding to ignore that image, he said to himself,

“I already know what she wants from me, but I wonder what we’ll be doing? And why did she end her schedule so early?”

He already knew the answer to that, but he wanted to know where the build-up led to. Either way, he would find out. So he kept his mouth shut and continued walking to the castle. After moving through the hallway to the living quarters, Spike spotted Celestia’s bedroom door. Walking towards it, he knocks on the door and Celestia answers,

“Yes?”

“It’s Spike, mom.” Spike responds.

“Come in~.” Celestia said, returning to her usual seductive mannerisms.

He enters the bedroom and sees her nude once again, only wearing a choker and hoofless socks. But strangely enough, she covered her crotch in a fetal position and she was reading a magazine.

“You certainly have some serious nerve diving into my cleavage, boy~.” Celestia teased while reading her magazine.

“Oh c’mon. Twilight teleported me at random! I couldn’t have known that she was gonna teleport me into that party! Besides, I was promised rare jewels if I did it for them, even though they didn’t taste the least bit rare.” Spike said in a disappointed tone.

“Yes well, it happened~. How do you intend to take responsibility~?” Celestia asked upon throwing her magazine to the side.

“Huh? But what about-?” Spike asked before being silenced with a jewel.

“That jewel is free~. The other one, however… you will have to work for~.” Celestia said, bringing another one in her right hand with her magic.

Grabbing the jewel, she moved it in between her legs before lifting them up, showing the jewel covering up her entire crotch.

“What do I have to do?” Spike asked while eating his gem.

“Come here~.” Celestia commanded.

Doing as he was told, Spike climbed onto the bed and appeared in front of Celestia.

“Lick my hooves~.” Celestia ordered.

Following her command, Spike moved closer and started licking her hooves. They had the combined taste of lotion and sweat, with the scent strong enough to drive Spike crazy. He spent the next five minutes, licking, kissing, and sucking on her hooves. He kept at it like a dog. Just then, Celestia said,

“Lick my legs~.”

Spike raised himself up and licked her calves all the way up to her thighs. He licked, kissed, and sucked on her soft skin while groping them really hard. He could smell the jewel and her pussy the closer he got. Then she said,

“Lick my jewel~.”

Looking down, Spike drooled at the sight of it and felt the hunger within him grow stronger. Moving closer towards it, Spike repeatedly licked it was ice-cream. This rare jewel that covered Celestia's crotch amped up the flavor so much that Spike wanted to eat it.

"Suck on it~." Celestia said, feeling aroused.

As fast as he could, Spike grabbed the jewel with his tongue and began sucking on it like a popsicle. Swirling his tongue around, the taste hit his taste buds really hard and couldn't resist any longer. He wanted nothing more than to eat it, but couldn't unless Celestia said so. He continued to suck away at it to his wits end. Just as Spike was about to lose it, Celestia said,

"Dig in~."

Having finally heard her consent, Spike heard her consent and started munching on the rare gem that he craved as he was promised. After gobbling up the gem, Spike took a closer look at Celestia's pussy. Licking his lips, he raised his head and she gave him the okay. At that moment, Spike launched himself and started eating away at her cunt all day long.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day with rainy weather, Spike and Celestia were in her bedroom, completely bored. The former, who wore only pants was reading one of his comics while the latter, in the nude, was reading a magazine. Spike was lying next to Celestia’s left buttcheek while she laid on her front with the pillows supporting her upper body.

“Mom?” Spike said while reading his comic.

“Yes, sweetie?” Celestia asked before turning the page on her magazine.

“Do you think I’m a Momma’s boy?” Spike asked as he continued to read.

“No. Who would say such a thing?” Celestia asked before sitting straight up.

Being placed on her lap, Spike couldn't figure out if she was looking at him due to her rather huge bust. Celestia held onto Spike as close as she could, so that he couldn’t leave.

“Yesterday when I was with Twilight and her friends volunteering for an experiment, they called me a Momma’s boy. For a moment, I thought they were beginning to pick up on our… private time. But they were just picking on me in the end. I know it should be a good thing that they haven’t figured it out… but why do I have to endure being treated like this? I never did anything to them.” Spike reasoned while trying to fight back the tears.

Having heard this, Celestia took a deep breath and held Spike even tighter before sitting in a fetal position where he is stuck between her legs and her breasts.

“Listen. I understand that you feel different from how they view the situation, but you have to know that they’re not doing it out of malicious intent. Sure there will be times where they will go too far, but at the end of the day, they will still remain your friends through thick and thin. I know that it’s hard for you to understand, but nothing between you and your friends will ever change. Because you will always be the cutest little dragon I have ever laid my eyes upon.” Celestia said before booping Spike in the nose.

Spike nestled his head into her boobs and squeezed them before Celestia touched him by his chin.

“Now come here and give Mommy a kiss~.” Celestia said in a seductive tone.

Spike reached up and wrapped his arms around Celestia’s neck before kissing her passionately. While he held onto her, Spike reached out to grab Celestia's mane locks. It was smooth as silk when he ran his claws through them. The pleasure for him was too beautiful to describe. When they were finished kissing, Spike asked,

"Mommy… can I taste your saliva?"

"Of course, perv~." Celestia conceded.

After building it all the way up in her mouth, Spike opened his mouth wide and Celestia spat it into him. He swallowed every last drop from her mouth without hesitation.

"My nasty little boy~. Why don't you suck on my tongue while you're at it~?" Celestia ordered before sticking her tongue out.

Doing as she told him, Spike opened his mouth and started sucking on her tongue. The taste on her tongue reminded him of the cakes and the bananas she consumed on a regular basis as well as the various times she kissed him. Only this time, he is sucking her tongue like a lollipop. And he savoured that taste like no tomorrow.

Just then, Celestia pulled Spike away and laid him down on her bed. While he knew what was going to come next, Spike could already tell what Celestia would do next. She moved on top of Spike's face and proceeded to sit on it.

"Do you like that~? You like my butt being rubbed all over your face~?" Celestia asked while rubbing her butt on Spike's face.

Moving his arms slightly due to the volume of her ass, Spike grabbed Celestia's butt and spread it to come face-to-face with her anus. Having already caught a whiff of her delicious scent, Spike plunged his tongue into her and started licking.

"Oh baby~..." Celestia said before grabbing his dick.

Shaking her rump all before pressing on his face up and down, Celestia started giving Spike a handjob while he continued to slurp away at her anus. He drooled with ecstasy as he licked around the walls and surface while squeezing her soft cheeks. Kissing it passionately, Spike's mind went blank and he kept going, even while he felt himself suffocating under Celestia's rump.

Celestia, on the other hand, continued masturbating Spike and played with his balls. Fondling them and playing with the tip of his penis, she gently squeezed them moving her hand down to poke away at his anus. Toying and prodding away with her fingers, Celestia uses her magic to levitate a dildo from her closet and land it in her hand. Using the rest of her magic, Celestia levitates the lube over into her hand and squeezes the bottle onto the sextoy before shifting her focus to Spike’s lower area.

“How’s this~?” Celestia taunted before slipping the dildo into Spike’s butthole.

Spike felt the dildo erotically penetrate his rectum and he let out cries and moans while immersed into his mother’s anus. He felt the dildo grind into his insides as tears trickled down his face. He lost control of his mind and licked ever more furiously, so that he could make Celestia cum in order to make her get off.

“Oh dear~! I’m starting to feel it~!” Celestia said while toying with Spike’s emotions.

Moaning hard and seeing Spike’s penis go out of control, Celestia couldn’t hold it anymore and came along with her child. Panting from the pleasure she felt, she fell on her bed so that she could catch a breather. But as she was recovering, she heard Spike cry from the other side. She turned the other direction to see what the matter was.

“Did what those girls say really bother you?” Celestia asked, gently holding Spike’s head with her hands.

“It’s not that I hate it. But… I am always… the chew-toy. Plus… I feel… humiliated.” Spike sobbed before covering his wailing face.

Celestia, feeling bad for her son, moved Spike’s hands out of the way and gave him a warm kiss on the lips.

“You are no chew-toy. And you are no momma’s boy. You are my son. And nothing will ever change between us, come what may. You are the only creature I will ever love.” Celestia said before kissing Spike once more.

After kissing each other passionately, she licked away his tears and said,

“Now come and be buried in my love.” Celestia said before pulling Spike into her bosom.

Spike spent the rest of the hour, sucking away at Celestia’s boobs. The tears continued to pour, but they were a mixture of happiness and sadness. The former being because he was closer to his mother than he ever was before and the latter because he was a dragon and the odd one out of Twilight’s group of friends. Just then, Spike passed out from sucking on Celestia’s breasts too much and fell asleep along with her. But not before burying Spike in her chest and getting under the blankets with each other.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Spike was sitting against a tree, reading his comic while Twilight and her friends were conversing with one another. Paying no mind to them, Spike immersed himself and continued to read. But as he was getting into one of the good parts, Minuette grabbed the comic out of his hands and said,

"Don't you think you're getting a little old for this thing?"

"Hey, give that back!" Spike shouted.

"Why? I wanna read too~." Minuette jeered.

Minuette spent a few minutes playing keep away with Spike, but he managed to swipe it out of her hands and kept it clutched into his arms before going back to the tree to read more of it.

"You know you shouldn't be mean to Spike, Minuette. After all, he's only Celestia's son~." Lemon Heart taunted.

With all the mockery that he's enduring, Spike sat down in a fetal position and kept his comic close to him. Just then, Twilight shouted,

"Knock it off, girls! Me and Moondancer have figured out a new spell and we are gonna put it to work before class time!"

"A new spell? Like what?" Lyra asked.

"Me and Twilight plan to grow a giant plant in the middle of the town square, so that we can receive extra credit for the assignment." Moondancer explained.

"How do you plan on growing it, Twilight? And haven't we done this before?" Minuette asked.

"Yeah. We can't just plant something in town square without getting strange looks and questions thrown at us." Lyra reasoned.

"Trust us, girls. You won't regret it." Twilight said with a determined voice.

After going over the entire plan, Twilight and the others gathered everything they needed for the plant and started getting ready. Digging up a hole next to an abandoned building scheduled for demolition, they put the seeds in the hole and covered it. Everything was going according to plan, even though Spike had his worries.

"Twilight?" Spike asked, gently tugging her left shirt sleeve.

"Yes Spike?" Twilight responded while immersed into her spellbook.

"Are you sure this will go without a hitch? What if it causes any collateral damage?" Spike questioned while worriedly looking at the plant.

"Don't be a coward, Spike. Risks are a part of science." Twilight assured before closing her book.

"Look. Just find another location. If we can search outside-" Spike said before being cut off by Twilight.

“Search outside Canterlot. Spike, if we head outside Canterlot, we will run out of time and we won’t get a recommendation for a good school.” Twilight explained.

“Wha-?! When has that ever stopped you?! Besides, you’re in Celestia’s private class! What more could you possibly want?!” Spike shouted, feeling exasperated by Twilight’s objectives.

“Everything, Spike! Sometimes, you gotta do things yourself. Get the water bottle out of my bag.” Twilight said after checking the soil.

Reluctantly doing as he was told, Spike grabbed the water bottle out of Twilight’s bag and brought it over to the planted soil. Taking the bottle out of his hands, Twilight proceeded to pour the water into the ground. Nothing seemed to happen at first. It seemed to have taken its time before seeing a small sapling sprout out of the ground.

“Aw, it’s cute~.” Lyra said before suddenly feeling the ground rumble.

“What the…?” Minuette said as she felt the ground shake.

“Everypony run!” Twilight shouted upon seeing the ground burst out.

Immediately, Twilight and her friends ran away along with everypony else from the town square. The plant sprouted out like a bottle rocket and it hit everywhere in Canterlot. It passed through the entire town square all the way up into the castle. As Spike was running away, one of the roots caught him and it started growing all the way over to Celestia's castle.

"Oh crap…" Spike whimpered before closing his eyes.

Princess Celestia was busy posing nude for an art piece before one of the roots knocked the art piece and the artist down.

"What in the…?" Celestia said, getting off the swing.

But before she could get a closer look, the root suddenly burst through the window, carrying Spike with it. Getting slammed into her chest, the duo were being slammed through wall after wall through the castle. Regaining composure, Celestia grabbed Spike and teleported out of the way before the vine nearly turned them into stains.

"Where is she?" Celestia firmly asked, referring to Twilight.

"Town square." Spike said in a slight panic.

"I'll deal with you later." Celestia said in a slightly crossed tone before grabbing a coat and flying out of the castle.

Spike shrunk down in fear as he watched his mother fly down into Canterlot.

***

Back in town square, the soldiers were doing everything they could to destroy the plant, but to no avail. Just as it was about to get a whole lot worse, Princess Celestia yanks the plant out of the ground and crushes it, causing green juice to splatter all over Canterlot including herself. Just as everypony was clapping for her triumph, Princess Celestia shouts in her Royal Canterlot voice,

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE!!!"

Out of fear, everypony turned their heads towards Twilight, who was covered in juice the most. Walking towards her, Celestia grabbed her arm and said in a silent angry voice,

"Join me in the classroom, Twilight Sparkle."

Gulping in dread, Twilight remained silent as Celestia teleported herself and her student into the classroom. In there, Celestia spent an entire two hours yelling and lecturing Twilight for her reckless actions. When she was finished chewing out her pupil, Celestia sent her home and teleported back to the castle where Spike awaited.

Spike was busy reading his comic while Celestia was punishing Twilight. He was nervous to say the least, but if he told the truth, he would receive a lighter punishment. A chance that he would take since he's dragged into Twilight's antics. But he knew it wouldn't be easy since Celestia wasn't very lenient when she's angry or disappointed. Just then, Celestia walked through the door with her arms crossed. Spike could feel the tension in the air and he was filled with butterflies.

"So you seemed to be seated." Celestia said as she walked over to him.

"Mom, I didn't want to join Twilight, but-" Spike reasoned before being interrupted.

"Take your pants off." Celestia commanded abruptly.

"But I-" Spike begged.

"PANTS off." Celestia said in a more authoritative tone.

Reluctantly doing as she said, he removes pants as she takes a seat.

"Lay on my lap." Celestia said, patting her lap.

Laying on her lap, Spike prepares for the worst. Suddenly, Celestia starts spanking him. Spike let out a huge yelp. She continued on for a few minutes and then she removes his tighty whities before fingering his asshole.

"If you really are sorry, show me you are in bed~." Celestia said as she carried Spike.

"But Twilight-" Spike said before being kissed by Celestia.

"I believe you~. I'm just feeling a little horny right now~..." Celestia said before undoing her coat and throwing it on the ground.

Entering her bedroom, the two banged for a solid two weeks without cease until the weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

Sometime later on, Spike was sitting near a balcony, playong a game while watching the view while he kept himself hidden from Twilight and her friends. He also had a jug of mint-chocolate he stole from Celestia’s secret pantry whenever she was angry or depressed. Whether she would find out it was stolen or not didn’t matter to him as she had plenty in storage, even if it may be the last for her. But just as he was about to defeat one of the main bosses, Celestia appears out of nowhere and sits on Spike.

“Well, this feels comfy~.” Celestia said as she mildly swung her hips before sitting still.

Grabbing the ice-cream tub, Celestia takes Spike’s spoon before taking a scoop and eating it.

“So why are you here and not with Twilight? Did something happen between you two~?” Celestia asked before grabbing Spike’s game.

Comfortably sitting with her legs crossed on Spike’s face, Celestia played his game while taking a bite of her stolen ice-cream.

"Beautiful view, is it not~? I can see Ponyville from here~." Celestia asked, looking at Spike's handheld console.

Spike wanted to answer, but his voice was too muffled to even utter a word. Having realized this, Celestia sat up a bit in order to let him breathe. After catching his breath, Spike said,

“Is it wrong for a dragon to enjoy his privacy?!”

“Oh~? I thought you enjoyed being with your mommy~? You break a mare’s heart~.” Celestia playfully pouted.

“Don’t get me started. I already have to put up with Twilight’s shenanigans and her friends’ name-calling. I certainly don’t need you trying to make me feel guilty for enjoying myself.” Spike said with an assertive tone.

Just them, Celestia dropped her huge bust on Spike and tackled him in the process.

“Silly Spike~. We both know that you can’t hide your feelings from me~.” Celestia flirted while keeping Spike pinned down.

Spike tried pushing her off, but Celestia was too heavy and strong for him to budge. He was running short on options and there was nothing he could do now. Then she asked,

"Do you wanna go for a swim~?"

"Huh?" Spike said before looking at the nude alicorn.

***

In the next ten minutes, the duo were skinny dipping inside the personal castle pool. Celestia was casually floating in the water while Spike was laying on top of her like a bed.

"I can't Twilight grew that plant in the middle of town square." Celestia said while drifting in the water.

"I tried to stop her, but everything I say falls on deaf ears." Spike said.

"I know you did. Your butt just looked so big and slappable~." Celestia teased, looking at Spike's waist.

"Don't talk about my butt…" Spike dejectedly said.

"You know I didn't mean to spank you~. Unless you enjoyed it~..." Celestia flirted.

"So does your. And your tits…" Spike said before grabbing her big hooters.

"You are such a child when it comes to my body~. Always acting so greedy towards it~..." Celestia flirted before grabbing his tail.

"I'm a dragon, mom. I'm supposed to be greedy. And I'm greedy for you all over…" Spike said as he leaned closer to Celestia.

"Then come get your treasure~..." Celestia said before pulling Spike in for a kiss.

Sinking into the water, the two kissed passionately while groping one another. Being underwater was a sensation for the both of them. They just couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. Celestia’s mane flowed like a wave in motion and Spike took the opportunity to play with it while they were still underwater. But then Celestia pulled him up to the surface and said,

“I need it~. Please give it to me~.”

Spike nodded and they moved towards the pool staircase. Once they swam over to it, Celestia bent over and exposed her ass to Spike. She proceeded to clap her ass in the water, using it to splash water in his face. She giggled at his cute annoyed expressions, but then he retaliates by shoving his face into her butt and plunging his tongue into her anus. She was shocked in the process, but he ignored her and proceeded to lick her insides. It smelled and tasted of chlorine, but Spike paid no mind.

“Quit teasing me and put it in, you beast~.” Celestia said, rubbing her pussy.

“You want it? Okay.” Spike said as he grabbed his penis.

Grabbing her ass, Spike went up the staircase and poked Celestia’s lower regions with it. But instead of slipping it into her cunt, he decided to insert his joystick into her anus. Celestia felt it and she was even more surprised by it.

“S-Spike? Where do you think you’re putting your wood?” Celestia nervously asked.

“Let’s just say it’s in a better place.” Spike said before ramming it into her ass.

This sent electricity into Celestia’s brain and started to lose her mind. Spike rammed his penis into the princess so hard that the water clapped with the motion. Celestia felt her insides spread out and Spike was enjoying it.

“Say~? Did you enjoy spanking me back there~? How do you enjoy this medicine~?” Spike said before proceeding to spank Celestia.

“Ahn~! I was just horny~...” Celestia reasoned before being spanked once.

“Does that excuse what I had to go through with Twilight and her friends on a daily basis?! Have some more of this~!” Spike said as he slammed his pelvis even harder.

He continued to have his way with her like this for a full hour. Every minute that counted, Spike enjoyed it. He wouldn’t have it any other way, especially when he spanked her. Just then, he felt his dick ready to burst. Knowing of this, Spike grabbed Celestia’s tail and pulled on it as he rammed his pelvis even harder. Panting extremely hard, he had nothing back when he fired a huge load into Celestia’s anus. He held onto her tail and made sure that every last drop was squeezed into her asshole. When Spike took his penis out, Celestia grabbed her butt and squeezed out the jizz as much as she could.

“Well, I had a fun time today. So I’m gonna get going. Have fun in the pool.” Spike said before patting and kissing Celestia’s ass.

But before Spike could leave, Celestia grabbed his right arm and tackled him with her breasts, scaring him out of his wits.

“Who said we were done, little boy~?” Celestia said, grabbing his penis.

Before Spike could do anything, Celestia grabbed his penis and inserted it into her vagina. There, she proceeded to have her way with him all day and all night in the pool without end, tiring Spike out in the process. But Celestia wouldn’t have it, so she took him back to her bedroom and continued to have sex with him until she was tired out and he wouldn’t feel his legs for almost a month.


	8. Chapter 8

Several days later, Celestia was talking at Canterlot University, going over the seminars and the philosophies that are instilled at the prestigious college. But while she was talking, she took notice of some colts eyeing and inspecting her figure. Having seen this, Celestia finishes early and teleports out of the auditorium, leaving the principal to handle the rest.

"What animals. Spike~!" Celestia shouted as she stripped out of her attire.

After taking off her clothes and underwear, she walked around and noticed Spike eating some of her chocolates while wearing her clothes when she was a kid.

"M-Mom?!" Spike exasperatedly said before covering himself in a fetal position.

"Oh~? What's this~?" Celestia asked as she inspected his attire.

She took a closer look and noticed that he was wearing a pink, frilly sundress accompanied with bows.

"Since when do you like girls' clothing~?" Celestia teased as she looked at his choice of attire.

"N-No reason!" Spike said with his face turning red.

"Yet you're wearing my clothes~." Celestia said before looking up his clothes.

"Hey! Don't look up my skirt, you pervert!" Spike said in a tsundere manner.

"Oh, your demeanor is so prickly-sweet~." Celestia teased once more.

She sat down and got behind him between her legs before hugging the crossdressing dragon. Then she reached down and lifted up the skirt. Noticing this, Spike shoved the skirt and kept his arms down to keep Celestia from peeking. Then she used her magic to move his arms.

“Now now, no secrets, Spike~.” Celestia flirted before lifting up the skirt by hand.

Lifting his skirt up, she said in a flirty, sarcastic voice,

"You're not a girl~. And you're not even wearing panties~. How shameful~."

"Yeah, no kidding. Could you let me go?!" Spike said in a forceful tone.

"I don't think so, my sweet little girl~. We have a lot of fun to have today~." She said before facing Spike forward and shoving him into her tits.

Keeping a strong grip on the young dragon with her breasts, she reached down and grabbed the skirt to look at his ass.

"You may not be a girl in front, but you show a lot of femininity in the back~." Celestia swooned as she grabbed his thick rear.

"Hey, don't you grab it!" Spike warned as he wagged his tail violently.

"Silly Spike, you're my little girl~. I'm allowed to grab you anywhere I want~." Celestia taunted as she squeezed his buttocks.

"Quit it! It's so embarrassing!" Spike begged as tears poured down his face.

"Aw, my little girl is crying~. What a cutie~. I think I want to embarrass you even further now~." Celestia teased before kissing Spike.

Spike felt his head steaming from all the anxiety and embarrassment he had to endure while being watched by his mother. For him, it was like being on stage in his underwear. He'd sooner die than take any more of Celestia's teasing.

"Tell me~. Since when did you enjoy crossdressing~?" She asked as she caressed his butt.

Spike had no idea what to say and all he could do was stutter, but Celestia spanked him and rubbed his butt. Feeling the sensation go to his brain, Spike dropped to his knees and started panting like a dog on a hot summer day. Noticing this, Celestia used her magic and levitated an egg-shaped vibrator into her hand, Flipping the switch on, she places the device on Spike’s penis and starts vibrating it.

“Somebody’s in heat~. Allow me~.” Celestia said before carrying the young dragon to her bed.

Dropping him on her neatly-made bed, Celestia proceeded to sit on Spike’s face before vibrating his penis some more. He was now in heat. Resting on her neatly-cleaned pillows, Spike could only picture the sensation he felt from having his penis vibrated by his mother. Feeling the need to pleasure her as well as get back at her for this embarrassment, Spike grabs Celestia by her butt and proceeds to rim her, catching the alicorn by surprise.

“Playing dirty, are we~? Well, how would you feel if I toyed around with your boy pussy~?” Celestia teased before fingering his anus.

Spike drooled while licking Celestia’s asshole and gave no attention to her before he felt his anus get inserted by the vibrator. Spike’s hips started to shake and he started to feel his heart beat rapidly. Then his penis started to twitch. Then Celestia gets on top of Spike and moves closer to him.

“Are you enjoying it~? How about we play a little game~? I will raise the vibration and you have to endure it for at least ten minutes~. I will use my body to raise the stimulation~. If you win, you can have all the sweets that you want and I will not stop you~. But if I win or you decide to remove it, you have to satisfy me for five months~. Do we have a deal~?” Celestia proposed.

“F-Fine. Just please don’t do this… to me… again.” Spike tearfully begged.

“Even when you’re crying, you are so cute~.” Celestia cooed before licking his tears and grabbing a timer from a drawer next to her bed.

Immediately, she lifted her upper body and proceeded to massage his body with her breasts before grabbing his penis. Spike blushed and tried to stop himself from prematurely ejaculating all over. Celestia giggled and decided to stroke his penis while getting up and sitting on Spike’s face once more.

“Look up, Spike~. It’s your favorite cake~. Are you hungry~?” Celestia teased before rubbing her butt on Spike’s face.

Spike immediately threw his face into her ass and deeply rimmed her while making sure not to ejaculate. But even with his sense of willpower, Spike could not resist the urge to cum. But if he did, he would have to continue satisfying Celestia and he would have to go on without dessert for five months. And even if she was lying, Spike wasn’t taking any chances and continued to resist Celestia’s temptations. But at the same time, he likened her body to cake and ice-cream and wanted to eat the entire thing, not wanting to share it with anypony. But reaching towards the eight-minute mark, Celestia says,

“How about we spice things up~?”

Having said that, she raises the switch up and he starts to feel a bit of precum leak out of his penis. He moaned louder and he couldn’t keep it down. This prompted Celestia to tease him and touch his penis. But having endured the torture long enough and having resigned himself to his fate, Spike came all over and sprayed his jizz into her face.

“Oh~! You beast~!” Celestia flirted before wiping her face and pulling the vibrator out of Spike’s anus.

Getting off him, Celestia looked down and saw that Spike was completely covered in sweat and he could hardly concentrate. She brought herself closer to him and she said,

“About what I said earlier~... JUST KIDDING~!”

“What!? I thought I would have to sleep with you for five months!?” Spike shouted with a humiliated look.

“Oh, you were just too cute to let alone~. Plus, seeing you like this amused me~.” Celestia answered before booping her in the nose.

But just then, Spike was on the verge of tearing up and felt ready to cry. Celestia, having realized that she went a little out of line, picked him up and said,

“C’mon~. Why don’t we have some ice-cream together~?”

“Mm-hmm.” Spike with a shy, somewhat effeminate voice.

She picked him up and walked into the kitchen to grab a tub of ice-cream and proceeded to dip into it, hoping to help him get over his humiliating experience. When they were finished, they went back upstairs to have sex before going right to bed.


End file.
